Conventionally, a battery mounted on an electric vehicle is charged in the following way for example. An openable and closable lid is provided for an opening portion in the vehicle body, the opening portion including a charging inlet to which a gun for charging is attached, and a gun for charging is attached to a charging inlet with the lid opened.